


from

by yeosangly



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, I don't know, I love my boys, M/M, i miss junyoung, idk - Freeform, is this the ship name?, oh and this is the first yunsang? fic so i'm proud of that, oh well at least they're cute, please and thank you, soft, stan ATEEZ, this is a mess, we need more ateez fics, what did i even write, why is it so long, yeosang is like sad but yunho doesn't let him sulk for too long, yunsang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangly/pseuds/yeosangly
Summary: Yeosang is usually quiet and doesn't like skinship, but when it comes to Yunho, he could never refuse.





	from

"Yeosang, let's do this once more, okay?" Hongjoong's tired voice spoke up, his lips stretching in a sleepy smile as Yeosang nodded shakily, his breath becoming uneven and eyes tearing up.

The nine of them had spent the last hours recording their soon to be revealed song "From" - everyone but Yeosang was already done with their parts and they were just waiting for him to finish before they could head back in the dorm and get a well-deserved sleep; tomorrow the nine of them had to get up early to catch the plane that would take them back to Korea after spending a whole month in the States for their training show.

Though, Yeosang seemed to have problems with his voice. He'd always know that his vocals weren't stable - he auditioned with dancing for that exact reason - but today his voice just wouldn't work at  _all_. He lost count on how many times he sang his parts over and over only to get met with his teammates' disappointed faces as Hongjoong urged him to try once more.

His chest was clenching painfully as he started to panic - he felt so,  _so_  useless at this moment. Everyone else had had to repeat their parts only two-three times before hearing that "good job" roll off the leader's lips, but he had yet to get that praise, and it seemed as if it wouldn't happen soon too. Yeosang started breathing heavily as he watched the members look at him with blank expressions on their faces - some of them even drifting off due to how tired they were.

He wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his hoodie, trying to get himself together before giving the recording one more try. The boy glanced at the crew, whimpering slightly as he realized that this whole thing was being recorded and was going to be uploaded to KQ's youtube channel shortly. He pursed his lips, giving Hongjoong thumbs up as the older nodded, pressing the record button and playing the music in Yeosang's headphones.

The male tried to focus on the song, his tired eyes anxiously darting around the room before falling upon Yunho's ones. The older was looking at him with a mix of annoyance and compassion, making Yeosang's heart drop heavily with guilt. Yunho and the rest did  _not_ deserve to suffer just because he couldn't sing well. He could see how exhausted the eight of them were, how  _sick_  they were of having to wait for him to redo his part again and again and  _again_ because his voice wouldn't cooperate. Yeosang just wanted to disappear, not wanting to be the reason why his members wouldn't get a good sleep.

He couldn't tear his eyes from Yunho; Yunho who meant the world to him with his loving gaze and soft embraces and warm smiles, and with his patient self that made Yeosang feel safe and relaxed because it was Yunho who always made sure that he was doing fine; it was Yunho who didn't hesitate to cut his rest time if Yeosang needed something; and it was Yunho who respected the fact that Yeosang was just a shy quiet person and didn't bug him about hugs as San and Wooyoung did - which, at the end, gained the main dancer said hugs because Yeosang felt safe and loved knowing that Yunho would let go at any time if the younger boy showed any sign of distress.

Yeosang was looking at the older boy with a pained gaze, trying to silently tell him that he's  _sorry_  and that he's  _trying_  because he wanted to just be  _done_ already and save everyone the next hour - or hours - of having to deal with him. He couldn't stand the fact that the one person he cared the most for was watching him embarrass himself over and over.

 

 

 

 

Yeosang was so lost in Yunho's eyes that he didn't realize he'd missed singing his part until Hongjoong's loud sigh was heard and Yunho leaned back in the sofa, letting his head drop and burying his face in his hands - both of them were tired from this. Though, they couldn't really do something - the song had to be recorded now and they couldn't just leave it for another day. They felt extremely sorry for Yeosang, seeing how much the poor boy was struggling with no success to this moment.

Hongjoong didn't lose hope in him, though. The leader always believed in his members and knew what to say to motivate them and assure them that they're doing  _fine_ , that it's  _okay_  to not be perfect. So when he offered Yeosang a small smile with a "you can do it", the younger boy couldn't bring himself to shake his head in disapproval because  _no_  he could  _not_ do it. Instead, he fought the tears prickling at his eyes and nodded slightly, waiting for Hongjoong to play the song again.

Seonghwa's husky voice echoed in his ears and the brunette counted down the seconds until his own part was supposed to start, repeating in his head the lyrics he'd written - this time avoiding Yunho's eyes. Once the eldest's part finished, Yeosang took a deep breath and focused on keeping his voice stable as he sung his lines anxiously. His vocals filled the room before sharply breaking off at the last word.

Yeosang groaned in annoyance as he ripped the headphones off of his head and threw them on the floor, startling Hongjoong and Yunho - the rest were sleeping. Walking out of the recording room, he told the leader that he was going to the restroom for a bit, ignoring the older's worried expression.  
  
  
  


 

 

Yeosang walked into the bathroom, locking the door. He approached the sink and turned the water on, splashing his face with the cold liquid in an attempt to ease the stinging sensation in his body as his face had grown hot due to the tears that were threatening to spill. He sighed, running his slender fingers through his sweaty locks - spending so much time recording had tired him out more than any dance had. He felt as if he had been run over with a car, and he looked like that as well.

The boy pushed his bangs off of his eyes, his gaze immediately shifting to the left side of his face where that well-known birthmark stood proudly in all its glory. He huffed - he'd never liked it. It made him look dirty, and he usually wore make-up to hide the damn thing. He didn't realize how the rest liked the pinkish mark - Yunho had even kissed the spot once when he had caught Yeosang sulking over it, whispering a "you're beautiful" in his ears. The words had sent shivers down the younger's spine, making his head spin and face flush red as he had looked at the older in shock, finding himself enjoying the feeling of Yunho's lips against his soft skin.

Ever since that day, Yeosang found himself yearning to experience that again.  
  
  
  


 

 

Yeosang was broken out of his thoughts as someone knocked on the door, calling his name softly.

"Yeosang? Are you okay? You've been here for a while," Yunho's tired voice spoke up. The younger pursed his lips, assuring his hyung that he was fine and that he'd be out in a second. He dried his face from the water and walked out of the bathroom, yelping as he ran into Yunho's tall body.

The older chuckled a bit before ruffling Yeosang's hair, bringing the shorter male into a tight embrace. Yeosang stiffened - even if he let the dancer hug him sometimes, that didn't mean he was used to it - but soon relaxed because that was Yunho and how could he refuse  _Yunho_ of all people when the brunette was holding him oh so carefully, arms wrapped around his slim body as if he was a fragile piece of glass.

It usually took a long time for Yeosang to open up to people enough to let them touch him, so he was quite surprised at how fast he gave in - but that was  _Yunho_ with his beautiful smile and warm embraces and hushed words and of course, of  _course_ , Yeosang would accept it. Because, as Yeosang just realized, the older made him feel drunk every time they locked eyes, every time Yunho brushed his hand against the younger's, every time he'd let his fingers linger on Yeosang's body a second too long to be considered friendly.

If Yeosang could, he'd stay like this forever - held tightly by Yunho's strong arms, being able to just brush aside the fact that he still hasn't recorded his part and he still has to deal with whatever was happening between him and the older because  _no_ , Yeosang couldn't keep his feelings inside forever. He may be quiet, he may be hard to read, he may not like opening up to people but he definitely wasn't strong enough to keep everything to himself forever.

It seemed so easy to just tell Yunho now. To tell him how he messed with Yeosang's mind so much that the younger couldn't understand himself anymore, his thoughts only filled with Yunho, Yunho, Yunho, and  _Yunho_. He couldn't imagine himself without the older boy anymore - he'd gotten so used to being met with his tall frame every day and with a hand running through his messy hair for a "good morning", making his dark locks stick in every possible direction and causing Yunho to giggle with that adorable little laugh and Yeosang was so, so  _whipped_.

He only stopped himself from speaking up in fear of being rejected or embarrassing himself - he wouldn't be able to stand the teasing that would come with it. Yeosang knew that Yunho would never get  _feelings_  of all things to come between their friendship, not when they cared for each other so much and Yeosang was finally trying to open up at least a bit. No, he wasn't afraid of his reaction. It was the others he feared - Jongho would definitely not let him live it down (with all good intentions, of course; the maknae wasn't heartless). San would probably join him, the two teaming up against their hyung with nonstop teasing that would probably drive Yeosang wild and drag attention to him that he definitely didn't want or need.  
  
  


 

 

Yeosang knew that by letting Yunho's slender touch linger onto his body, he exposed himself because he was  _Yeosang_  and he was  _quiet_ and he  _didn't_ allow people to touch him. He was still surprised how no one had asked him about it - and he really didn't want that to happen, too. The boy just wanted to forget everything, to forget that stupid song and his members for at least a bit and just enjoy being held by Yunho, letting his guard down for the smallest amount of time.

He closed his eyes, sighing softly and enjoying the warmth that spread through his body. His cheeks flushed bright red - thankfully, the dim light wasn't strong enough for Yunho to notice that - and listened to the older's soft voice as he rested his chin on top of Yeosang's head, muttering quiet praises and making sure that Yeosang knew how amazing he is. The younger hummed contently as Yunho rubbed circles on his back, not bothering to fight his words.

"Don't worry about the song, okay? You can do it, I'm sure of it. Just try to relax, think of something you love and have fun," Yunho whispered to him, breaking the hug and placing a chaste kiss on Yeosang's forehead before taking his arm and leading them towards the recording room once more.

Yeosang could only follow behind, eyebrows furrowed as he hadn't wanted to let go of Yunho quite yet.  
  


 

 

 

 

Hongjoong had fallen asleep while Yeosang had been in the bathroom, which left only the younger boy and Yunho awake from all the members. Yeosang noticed that the crew that was filming them was also gone, no camera in sight.

As if reading his mind, Yunho spoke up quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping boys. "I asked them to leave, they were making you uncomfortable. So now you don't have to worry about being filmed. Plus, the rest are knocked out - it's just you and me," Yunho whispered, squeezing Yeosang's fingers softly and opening the door to the recording room to him. "You can do it."

Yeosang's lips stretched into a small smile as he nodded anxiously, walking inside the small space and placing the headphones on once more, preparing himself for what was to come. Yunho grinned at him, making sure that the younger was ready before pressing the recording button and Yeosang's ears were once more filled with Seonghwa's raspy voice. He closed his eyes, evening out his breathing while he waited for the older's part to finish. The boy parted his lips, singing his lines as his thoughts wandered off to Yunho who was currently beaming at him. The older gave him a thumbs up - a sign that Yeosang had done well - and pressed a few buttons on the laptop before mouthing to Yeosang that they had to only record his second part now. The shorter male felt a wave of relief rush through his body - at last, he didn't mess up and it felt so  _good_.

He nodded at Yunho who played the song once more - this time Hongjoong's last part - and soon enough Yeosang's voice followed the leader's one, filling the small room as he sang his lines perfectly - no sight of the unstable vocals he showed barely half an hour ago. Yunho stopped the recording, jumping out of his seat and running into the recording room, tackling Yeosang into a hug. The younger giggled, scrunching his nose as he tried to push his hyung's body off of him - his attempts unsuccessful - not noticing that the leader had woken up due to Yunho's laughter.

Hongjoong plugged his headphones in the laptop, playing Yeosang's freshly recorded parts, and grinned proudly as he listened to the younger. He paused the song, clapping softly and catching Yeosang's and Yunho's attention, congratulating them for the good work - only if he had known earlier that a few words from Yunho could do such wonders, the nine of them wouldn't have to be stuck in this damn building for hours.

"Let's wake up the others and head back now, we could do with some rest" Hongjoong spoke, yawning. The younger ones nodded, cheeks flushing red as they let go of each other and woke up the rest of the members. Mingi couldn't bear to break Junyoung's peaceful sleep though, deciding to lift the maknae up gently and carry him to the car while Yunho did the same with Wooyoung, who was just a heavy sleeper and absolutely  _refused_ to get up.

Yeosang looked at the dancer with glistening eyes as they walked towards their car, chatting happily - Yunho was really  _something.  
_

 

 

 

 

Once they were back in the dorms, the nine of them immediately went to their rooms and back to sleep - the day had been quite long and they were exhausted.

Yeosang opened the door to his room, letting Yunho walk inside and place Wooyoung on his bed softly. He looked at the older fondly and leaned against the door's frame, eyes glued onto the dancer's tall figure.

He shifted his gaze once Yunho turned around, not wanting to get caught. The older chuckled, running his hand through his hair as he opened his mouth, the words  _"hey, Yeosang, I was wondering if you wanted to sleep next to me tonight?"_  almost slipping from his lips before he decided against it with a sad sigh. He simply approached the shorter boy, letting his fingers brush against Yeosang's who grinned at him and shakily laced their hands.

"Thank you for helping me today," he stuttered, not meeting Yunho's gaze. He was looking down at their tangled fingers, caressing the older's palm with his thumb softly. Yunho's features broke into a loving smile, a hushed "no problem" rolling off his tongue. He hesitated a little before adding a quiet "good night" and placing a gentle kiss on the younger's cheek, catching the boy by surprise.

Before Yeosang could acknowledge what had happened, Yunho had slipped out of the room, leaving him and his thoughts alone. He sighed, raising his hand and running his fingers through the place where Yunho's lips had met his cheek, his face flushing bright red in the darkness of the room. He inhaled sharply, closing the door and climbing onto his bead, mind full of Yunho and Yunho only.

Yeosang wrapped his hands around his body, trying to recall the feeling of Yunho hugging him and caressing his back through the fabric of Yeosang's hoodie that he wore earlier. He thought about how much he wants the older to be right next to him and lace his arms around Yeosang's tired body, fingertips softly touching the pale skin as the two of them drifted off to sleep. But he couldn't do that; he couldn't just walk up to Yunho at three in the morning and demand that  _"I want cuddles"_. It would be a very not-Yeosang thing to do and he didn't want to expose himself more than he'd already done, so he forced himself to settle with only his imagination as he tried to at least get an hour or two of sleep before the flight later that day.  


 

 

 

 

Once boarded on the plane a few hours later, the nine of them almost immediately went back to sleep - the month they had spent constantly practicing had tired them out more than they suspected, and the fact that the last day they'd been on foot for nearly twenty-four hours drained their energy and they used any possible moment to fall into a peaceful, very much needed slumber.

Everyone but Yeosang had drifted off in the span of minutes; he was the only one wide awake, his mind flooded with thoughts and doubts about what was going to happen to the nine of them - especially to him. He was anxious that he'd be removed from the group and from the eight boys that he had grown attached to (even though he rarely showed it). Images of last night played in his mind, causing him to clench his fists and inhale sharply; if he couldn't manage to sing two lines, then how would he be able to  _debut?_  How would he be able to sing live, while  _dancing_ , when he couldn't do it in the safety and calmness of the recording room?

He caught himself sniffling, eyes watering a little as he shifted his gaze towards the window, not wanting any of the members to see him crying if they woke up. It had been enough last night that Yunho had nearly caught him; he didn't need to make a scene when they were in public.

The boy stared out of the window with a sad look painted across his face. The view was incredible, he couldn't lie; it was still early and the sun was just starting to rise, decorating the clouds and sea underneath the plane with warm reds, oranges, and yellows. His eyes fluttered shut as a single ray of light landed on top of them, tickling his skin softly, gently running across his face.

 

 

 

 

He hadn't realized that Yunho had woken up and was staring at him with a love-struck expression, breath hitching as he took in the beautiful features of Yeosang's face; from the little curve of his nose, through his rosy lips, to that birthmark that Yunho loved oh so much; the one that made Yeosang stand out, making him one in a million because Kang Yeosang was  _that_ gorgeous and Yunho was furious that the younger boy refused to see that. He wanted to hold him and to kiss him and to make him acknowledge how  _ethereal_  he was, with all those little features that made the older weak in the knees, because that was  _Yeosang_  and he had Yunho wrapped around his finger even if the petite boy hadn't realized that.

The older's brown eyes shifted towards Yeosang's and he pouted, noticing a single tear roll down the younger's cheeks. Yunho leaned over Seonghwa, who was seated between them, and gently cupped Yeosang's face while using his thumb to wipe the liquid off of his skin. Yeosang jumped a bit, startled, but relaxed as his eyes met Yunho's warm gaze. He smiled at the older softly, carefully removing Yunho's hand from his cheek with an apologizing pout, and stared out of the window once more.

Yeosang didn't let go of Yunho's palm, though; he simply moved it off his face and let the older decide if he wanted to retract his arm - which, of course, Yunho didn't do. He ignored how his back was starting to ache from the way he had to lean over Seonghwa so he could lock his and Yeosang's fingers, resting their hands on the younger's thigh. He fought back the blush that was spreading through his cheeks and tried to adjust his position so it could be just a little more comfortable while not letting go of Yeosang's soft palm for even a second. 

He hissed as he accidentally elbowed Seonghwa in the ribs, causing the oldest of their group to groan loudly and send him an annoyed look, rubbing the spot where Yunho's elbow hit his body.

Seonghwa shifted his gaze between the two younger ones (Yeosang had immediately snatched his hand from Yunho's) before sighing and telling Yunho to get up. The younger's brows furrowed in confusion before Seonghwa shoved him onto the seat he once occupied, plopping himself down on Yunho's. He ignored their flushed faces and turned his back to them, mumbling a small "you're welcome" and drifting off once more.

Yeosang's cheeks burned in embarrassment at being caught holding hands, his eyes looking everywhere but at Yunho's (equally red) face. He chuckled awkwardly before slowly reaching over and lacing their fingers once more, releasing a shaky breath as he did so.

For the rest of the hours they spent in the plane, they didn't let go of each other; halfway through the flight, they fell asleep with Yeosang resting his head on Yunho's shoulder (while he was knocked out, of course; he definitely wouldn't do it if he was awake) and had cuddled up against the taller boy's body - something that caused the members' phones to be now proudly filled with quite the generous amount of new photos.

 

 

 

 

 

A few days later - they had already released the song, and Yeosang was relieved to find out that he had done fine and that the fans loved them - the brunette was plopped down on his bed, quiet music playing in the background as he fidgeted with the remote in his hands boredly, causing his tiny drone to buzz around the room happily. His tongue was poking out of his mouth as his gaze was fixed onto the flying machine, careful not to crash it into a wall.

He jumped a little as a weight was added onto his bed - Yunho had scrambled on his mattress, resting his back against the wall and eyes following the drone's movements lazily. Yeosang grinned shyly, continuing to fly the white object around the room.

They sat in comfortable silence - occasionally adjusting their positions so in the end, Yeosang was leaning against Yunho's chest (an accident,  _totally_  an accident) - before the older spoke up. "Can I try?" he questioned, pointing at the drone that was still in the air. The younger was fast to nod, shoving the remote in Yunho's hands and starting to teach him how to operate it, eagerness laced in his voice as he pointed at the different parts and explained what they did. 

The boy looked so excited talking about something that he enjoyed that Yunho couldn't help but break into a smile, no longer paying attention at what Yeosang was saying; instead, he was looking at how his fluffy brown hair bounced with every movement and how his adorable birthmark was completely visible and how angelic Yeosang's voice sounded and how  _beautiful_ his lips looked, making Yunho groan lightly because gosh, Yeosang was  _gorgeous_.

He didn't know what he was doing; he simply wanted to do  _something_ because the younger's face was so close to his own and the soft skin displayed made Yunho lose his mind - it shouldn't be legal to be  _that_  ethereal. So he found both of them by surprise when he leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Yeosang's cheek, lingering for a second too long but also not wanting to tear his lips from the younger's skin as well because it was so warm and soft and Yunho might just have to admit that he was  _whipped_.

Yeosang stopped mid-sentence. He swallowed hard before he went back on explaining how to handle the drone, though his voice had become shaky and more high-pitched. Yunho decided that if the smaller boy wouldn't say anything about the kiss, then he wouldn't do it too, so he tore his gaze from the younger's blushing face and focused on his words.

 

 

 

 

 

Yeosang really, just  _really_  wanted to gather up the courage to talk to Yunho about his feelings. He couldn't lie - he was still a tiny bit confused because Yunho was a boy, but after a few sleepless nights that he spent thinking about this whole thing, he decided that it was okay to have feelings for the brown-haired Harry Potter lover.

The fact that lately he and the taller boy have been quite clingy made his body fill with a warm feeling that he couldn't explain otherwise than with three simple words - he liked Yunho. Obviously, Yeosang was well aware of that from a few weeks ago, but he just refused to admit it until very recently - every time the thought entered his brain, he brushed it off, probably because he was too scared to acknowledge the fact that he had feelings not only for a boy (though he had already accepted that ) but for one of his best friends. 

He didn't know what Yunho thought about him - Yeosang just had to linger on the  _tiniest_ bit of hope that the older boy liked him back. He prayed that if that was the case, Yunho would soon make a move because it was damn  _sure_  that Yeosang wouldn't be the one to confess - cuddling and hand-holding is one thing, but telling your friend that "I kinda like you a lot and I really want to kiss you" was something that would definitely surprise everyone. The members had just gotten used to the sight of him snuggling in Yunho's lap (and now he was quite glad about that flight, because that meant he got cuddles whenever) while the older rubbed his back softly, though Yeosang still flushed bright red at the pictures that they took every time they saw them seated like that. He wouldn't live it through if they found out that he was dating Yunho (assuming that, of course, the taller boy liked him back); and oh  _God_ , what if they get photos of them  _kissing_? Yeosang shook his head, shivers running down his spine - he definitely didn't want that to happen.

Though he had to admit that this wasn't what scared him the most - the thing that he feared was what would happen if anyone from the outside found out, whether it be fans, crew members, or their boss. He would never forgive himself if he was the reason both of them would be kicked out - after seeing what happened to 'normal' idol couples recently, he didn't even dare to think how people would react to two  _male_  idols dating. 

The eight of them - minus Junyoung, much to their disapproval - had been confirmed to debut later this year and they were currently in the middle of writing songs, producing them and thinking of what their concept should be; Yeosang really didn't have the time to deal with feelings right now. He focused on trying to improve his voice because he couldn't allow it to break like it had done back when they were recording the predebut song, and so far, he was doing well. The boy was aware that he wouldn't get more than one-two lines in the songs with having such good vocals in their group like Jongho and San; him, Yunho and Wooyoung would be focused around dancing rather than singing. He couldn't lie that the others' voices were also heavenly, so he didn't want to fall behind them - meaning that he stayed up late to practice until one of the members - usually Seonghwa - dragged him out and told him to rest.

 

 

 

 

It was late at night one time when Yeosang felt as if  _nothing_ went well and that he was back at how he used to be weeks ago, voice shaky and unstable. He knew that he hadn't been getting enough rest, and that surely affected his skills, but he also couldn't help but feel guilty if he spent time sleeping or relaxing rather than working.

Yunho had found him in the practice room - Yeosang was cuddling his knees as his body shook from the sobs that escaped his lips. The older's heart had dropped - seeing the shorter boy sad wasn't something that he liked very much.

He sat next to the crying male and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, gently picking him up and placing him on his lap. Yeosang didn't utter a word - he only buried his face into Yunho's chest, soaking his hoodie with tears; thankfully, the older didn't mind. He whispered softly in the rosy-haired boy's ear - Yeosang had recently dyed his hair and Yunho couldn't lie that it looked damn good on him - assuring him that everything would be okay.

Yeosang shook his head violently because _no hyung it won't be because I'm dragging you back, I'm not good at anything,_  and that's when Yunho had had enough. He cupped the younger's face, wiping the tears from his eyes - vaguely remembering that day on the plane - and told him everything that he'd been wanting to.

Yunho told him how angelic he was; how his dancing was so beautiful and it was a pleasure to anyone to watch his swift moves in rhythm with the beat. He told him that his voice was good, that he loved listening to it and that just because it needed a bit more work, it didn't  _mean_  that it wasn't amazing -  _You're so hard-working, and that's the most important thing, 'Sangie; soon enough, your voice will be even more perfect_.

He told Yeosang how he was the  _single most beautiful creature_  Yunho had come across - with his soft, rosy lips; fluffy hair that looked good in every style he tried; his slightly roundish teeth with the little gaps between them; his warm brown eyes that sucked Yunho in and didn't let him look away - and he didn't want to; and his birthmark, that gorgeous  _birthmark_ that Yeosang despised so much but it was probably Yunho's favorite thing in the whole world. 

He told Yeosang that despite the fact he was shy; that he didn't like voicing out his thoughts and feelings; that it was a lot of work to get him to open up at least a bit; that it took ages to get to know him, Yunho still loved him because it was his personality that stood out; his unique personality that had dragged Yunho in all those months back and made him realize that  _fuck I  love that boy._

The older took a deep breath after saying all those words, trying to calm his heartbeat at least a bit. His eyes shut and he gently pressed a finger on top of Yeosang's lips - a sign that he wasn't done talking yet. After a few tense moments, he spoke up again.

"I already knew that I like you but after saying this all out loud... _God_ , Yeosang, I could be in love with you, maybe I have been for a while and I just, I couldn't find the right time to do anything because I didn't know what you felt but, there, now you know," he confessed, running a hand through his brown hair.

Yeosang's eyes were watering again - this time from happiness - as he was listening to Yunho's words. He laced his arms around the older's waist, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Yunho  _liked_  him back and that he thought he was amazing and that he'd gotten what he secretly desired - how many times did he hope for the older to make a move?

The boy didn't say anything - he couldn't find the words nor did he trust his voice at the moment. He just waited a bit until his sobs eased, and looked up, meeting Yunho's eyes.

Yeosang shifted his position, placing his legs on Yunho's sides, and slid his hands behind the older's neck. He pursed his lips, looking down for a second before leaning forward slowly, taking his time while trying to find a sign that the taller boy wasn't comfortable with what was happening. 

When he didn't see anything, he gulped before finally cutting the distance between them and capturing Yunho's lips with his own in a gentle kiss. He was shaking, and he was scared, but it was okay because he was finally kissing  _Yunho_  and he wouldn't trade it for the world, especially not when the older's hands snaked around his waist, holding him in place.

Yunho's lips felt so soft in sync with his own, distantly tasting like chocolate, and Yeosang swore that this was the best thing that had happened to him so far. He pressed his chest against Yunho's, wanting nothing more than to get closer to him and to touch him because Yunho,  _the_ Jeong Yunho, was kissing him and had just confessed and  _oh dear_ Yeosang might just  _faint_.

He didn't say anything even after they broke apart - the sole look he gave to the older was enough for Yunho to understand what Yeosang felt, and his - slightly swollen - lips stretched into a smile as small giggles rolled off his tongue. He tightened his grip around the shorter boy's body, burying his face in the crook of his neck and whispering softly "thank you" and "I love you", pecking gently Yeosang's skin.

They spent the next few hours in hushed whispers, stealing kisses once in a while until the fatigue took over them and they fell asleep on the floor of the practice room, Yeosang spawled on top of Yunho's body as the older boy held him between his arms.

The two of them looked so peaceful that even the maknaes refused to bother them when they found them in the morning; the members just smiled softly to themselves, cooing a little at the two boys, and walked out, deciding to let them sleep as long as they want to - not before taking at least a dozen photo and wrapping a blanket around their shoulders.

 

 

 

 

When Yeosang woke up a few hours later, it took him a few seconds before last night's events rushed into his mind. His face flushed and he smiled softly, deciding to be bold just this once as he leaned in and pressed his lips against Yunho's, successfully waking up the older male with probably the best way possible.

When they walked in the dorm - hand in hand, of course - they were met with cheers from the members because the six others weren't  _that_  oblivious not to know what had happened between the two boys (and maybe Mingi had accidentally seen them kiss when he went to check up on them). Yeosang couldn't help but let a tear or two stream down his cheeks, because he knew that he had found home with those seven boys and that no matter what, they'd always be by his side. He looked at Yunho and his heart filled with joy and affection because now he didn't only have the best friends possible but he also had someone he loved by his side. 

And when the boys tackled him and Yunho in a group hug, he realized that he'd never, ever been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a big mess i apologize


End file.
